How It Should Be
by UnicornVamp2125
Summary: Jasper and Alice have a talk after the final battle in Eclipse. Kind of a follow up to Our Way. One Shot


**A/N: This was a request from ja4ever. It takes place after the final battle in Eclipse. Kind of a follow up to Our Way. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Of course I knew Alice was slightly pissed at me. Especially after the talk we had had before the battle. I had promised to back off if she had promised to be careful. I knew I didn't hold up my end of the deal, but I just couldn't help it. No matter how small the danger is, I have to protect her. It's physically impossible not to.

I leaned on the doorframe to our bathroom, just watching Alice. She knew I was there, but she didn't say anything. She was in the bath and I found it was too irresistible to just stand there. I came into the room and she finally looked up.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked with a grin.

Alice shrugged. "Guess not."

I undressed and got in behind her, her back resting against my front. I felt her fingertips on my left forearm and looked down. She was tracing the red mark on it where the bite was. She sighed softly.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, wrapping my other arm around her.

Alice leaned back into me. "You didn't hold up your end of the deal, Jasper."

"I know."

"Why?"

I closed my eyes, remembering the battle with perfect clarity. The newborn had been rushing at her back and I had just lost it. I went after him, but he got too close to Alice and didn't even think about going for him. I just went to Alice, shielding her. She had yelled at me to move just as his teeth sunk into my flesh. I shook him off and ripped him apart. Alice yelled some more about how she had been ready.

"I just…lost all reason when I saw you in danger. I know you're more than capable of protecting yourself, but he was so much bigger than you and I couldn't stand it… Can you ever forgive me?" I asked her, worrying that maybe, she'd say no.

"Of course, Jazz. I'll always forgive you. You know I could never stay mad at you." Alice turned to look up at me, smiling. She kissed my chin and moved closer. "Because I love you so damn much."

"Well I don't why, but I'll take it. Because I love you so damn much also."

"How coincidental." Alice smiled wryly. She turned around and straddled my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck. Her lips met mine and I groaned when her chest pressed against mine. Alice smirked into the kiss.

I grabbed her hips to pull her closer and kissed back eagerly. Alice wiggled a little, causing her to rub against me. I groaned again, this time Alice moaned.

Her hands slid up my neck to tangle in my hair and I slid her hips down, thrusting into her. Being like this with her just reminded me of how I couldn't lose her. Not the one important thing in my life. And I'd do anything in my power to keep her here, with me. No matter what happens.

Alice pulled back and met my eyes. She moved her hands to cup my face and I figured my expression let her know my thoughts. "I'm here. I'll always be here, Jazz."

"I know," I murmured, leaning forward to rest my forehead against hers. "But just the thought…"

"You don't think I worry about you?" Alice smiled fondly. "You might me a great fighter…but I always worry about that one second…one mistake…" Her eyes closed and her smile disappeared.

I pulled her into my embrace, moving my head to shoulder. Alice's face was pressed to my neck. I knew it was moments like this that she wished for the ability to cry. Right now, I felt like that too.

"I love you," Alice whispered, her lips moving against my skin.

"And I love you," I whispered back, kissing her shoulder.

After a moment, we pulled back and our eyes met again. Alice gave me a small smiled and I returned it. "Weren't we in the middle of something?" Alice moved her hips slightly against mine and I grinned.

My lips came together with hers fiercely. Our hips moved together, thrusting at an unspoken, agreed pace. The water around us moved with our movements, sloshing against us and onto the floor.

Alice's hands gripped my shoulders while mine were tightly holding her hips. Without consciously deciding to, both of us sped up our thrusts.

I felt Alice tighten around me and she cried into my mouth. Her love, pleasure, and absolute adoration filled me caused me to follow closely after her.

Alice rested against my chest, both us taking unnecessary breaths. She moved up to kiss my neck. "Trust me. I know better than to let myself get killed. I'd never risk losing this…us…you."

Her words brought a faint smile to my face. "I know you do. Doesn't stop me from worrying."

She leaned back to grin at me. "And just because you're some tough major and war veteran doesn't stop me from worrying about you."

I pulled her back into my arms and sighed. This is how it should be. And if I have my way, this is how it'll always be.


End file.
